1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting diode capable of enhancing luminous efficiency of a light emitting diode by forming a plurality of upper electrodes on a surface of an emission layer or an upper doping layer and forming at least one lower electrode on a surface of a substrate or a lower doping layer in a silicon-based light emitting diode or a nitride-based light emitting diode to enhance a diffusive characteristic of current applied to the electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, two electrodes are used when a current is applied to an emission layer in a GaAs-based light emitting diode having a horizontal type structure or a vertical type structure.
In the case of the GaAs-based light emitting diode, an electrical characteristic of the GaAs substrate itself is good and mobility of an electron or hole is very fast, so that the current spreading is not a cause of degrading luminous efficiency of the light emitting diode when a current is applied from the electrode to the emission layer.
However, in the case of a silicon-based or nitride-based light emitting diode which has a relatively poor characteristic of the current spreading, effective current spreading is not uniformly carried out on the entire surface of a doping layer, which causes a non-uniform current to be applied to the emission layer so that local emission occurs instead of overall emission of the emission layer, thereby degrading the emission properties.